Yes we can
by loupiote
Summary: je suppose que vous l'aurez deviné


yes we can

Jack: j'ai toujours voté républicain, plus par habitude que par conviction. Lorsque les tours se sont effondrés le 11 septembre, j'aurai voulu rejoindre les troupes pour ramener Oussama Ben Laden et le tuer de mes propres mains, moi aussi je voulais faire tomber le régime de Sadam, éliminer les armes de destructions massives et libérer les peuples opprimés, n'est ce pas pour cela que l'on admire l'Amérique?

Je ne pouvais pas être mobilisé de par mon âge et un problème aux genoux mais je m'étais juré de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour aider mon pays.

Puis il y a eu l'affaire Kévin Grant, ce soldat de première classe, blessé dans une embuscade à Tikkrit en Irak. De retour au pays il a du affronter ce qu'on appelle le SCPT (Syndrome de choc post-traumatique), l'affaire qu'il avait monté avec son beau frère s'était effondré, finalement après avoir fait un ultime adieu à sa femme en prenant Danny en otage il nous a forcé à l'abattre. Sept ans après les attentats, alors que la thèse officielle est de plus en plus critiquée quel est le résultat? Oussama Ben Laden continue à menacer la planète par voie de petit reportage, l'arrestation et la pendaison de Saddam ont fait des records d'audiences, les armes de destruction massive n'existent pas et les peuples n'ont guère l'air plus heureux. C'est peut être illusoire de croire qu'un changement de camp inversera tout mais je ne veux pas contribuer à la victoire d'un homme qui restera dans la lignée de ce qui a été fait pendant ces huit ans.

Vivian: Cela fait un peu cliché si je dis que je vote pour un candidat métisse. "Il est coloré comme toi alors tu votes pour lui". Est ce qu'on demande aux blancs "Avez vous voté Bush parce qu'il est blanc?". Mais en même temps il est vrai que je ne peux éliminer complètement ce facteur, je suis même un peu fière c'est vrai.

Je vote surtout démocrate cette année encore pour la réforme du système de santé. Nous avons de la chance Marcus et moi nous gagnons bien notre vie. C'est ainsi que l'on a pu m'opérer du coeur sans quoi je n'aurai jamais pu vivre.

Seulement, près de 46 millions d'américains n'ont pas cette chance et dans un pays comme le notre, je considère cela comme une honte. Tous les jours dans ma boite aux lettres et boite mail je reçois des courriers de parents désespérés demandant de l'argent pour permettre l'opération d'un de leur proche malheureusement on ne peut pas tous les aider.

Certes c'est la crise mais je rigole bien jaune en voyant les millions de dollars attribués à l' armée pour aller sacrifier des gamins sous le soleil iranien, irakien ou afghan.

Samantha: A vrai dire je n'ai jamais été très intéressée par la politique et j'avoue sans mal avoir voté démocrate pour éviter les républicains mais pas démocrate car j'avais foi en ce parti. Il fût un temps où j'étais idéaliste et mon rêve était "de monter à New York et devenir une grande star" parce qu'aller à New York était obligatoirement signe de réussite. J'ai arrêté d'y croire lors de ma deuxième fugue quand j'ai mis la première fois les pieds à New York avec trois amis et notre spectacle "Charli Chaplot". J'avais 18 ans. Réussite? Haha. Une journée de travail sous la pluie et nous avions récolté une fortune 5 dollars et 23 cent...

Il y a deux mondes aux états unis les riches et les pauvres. Un troisième est même en train de naitre, ceux qu'on appelle "les nouveaux pauvres", ces familles entières expulsés. Il n'est plus rare de voir des mères avec leurs enfants faire la manche dans le métro.

J'ai donc voté par dépits, mais j'ai voté ce qui est rare je dois l'avouer. Espérons que les promesses dites et répétées pendant la campagne apparaîtront un jour dans nos vies.

Danny: Lors des primaires, jamais je n'aurai parié sur le fait qu'un noir puisse passer, cela dit je ne suis pas sur que tout le monde serait prêt à avoir une femme présidente. Je vois encore tellement de racisme: dans mon travail d'abord il avait suffit de voir les affaires Darnell Williams et Emily Grant. Deux adolescents une blanche et un noir disparaissent la même nuit. Pourtant les médias ne retiendront qu'une seule affaire. Même Van Doran avait demandé à Jack de mettre plus de moyens (et donc un agent supplémentaire) sur la disparition d'Emily.

Mais je vois aussi du racisme dans ma vie: ma voisine d'en face peine à croire que je puisse être agent au FBI et a refusé que Djamel mon voisin du dessus premier de sa promotion puisse aider ses enfants.

Et puis il y a ces jeunes, déçus d'une société qui ne répond plus à leur attentes qui font inlassablement la queue devant le bureau de recrutement de l'armée chaque jeudi matin parce qu'ils deviendront "des héros" comme dans les jeux vidéos.

Les attentas avaient fait 2 973 morts et des études montrent que depuis le 20 mars 2003 date de l'invasion de l'Irak par mon pays il y aurait plus d'un million de victimes civiles.

Tout ça pour quoi et pour qui? J'en suis parfois même à me demander si les attentats n'ont pas arrangé quelques personnes hautement placées de mon pays. Fidèle à mon habitude je voterai démocrate.

Martin: Quand j'ai eu le droit de vote j'ai voté républicains par tradition familiale, puis j'ai voté démocrate pour emmerder mon père.

Aujourd'hui je suis fier de dire que je vote démocrate par conviction. Cela a d'abord commencé par un ras le bol de l'administration Bush. Puis de ras le bol est devenu véritable inquiétude. Un taux de chômage extrêmement haut, des familles se retrouvant à la rue avec aucune ressource, des études inaccessibles pour beaucoup de familles. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre niveau finance, je ne sais pas ce qu'est la misère ou les fins de mois difficiles. Mais lorsque le prix de l'essence atteignait des sommets il est vrai que je regardais le compteur d'un peu plus près. Les états unis peuvent prétendre s'ériger en tant que maître de la vérité absolue devant les autres pays, ils devraient s'observer parfois d'un peu plus près. Je crois en Barack Obama, je crois au programme démocrate je crois au changement. Yes we can!


End file.
